The Troublemaker Teens
by binafsi
Summary: Miki Manami, 16 tahun. Seorang remaja yang (hampir) menghabiskan masa hidupnya dengan tenang sendirian. Menganggap pergaulan adalah hal yang busuk. Namun ia memiliki sisi lain dimana ia populer. Mayu Mishina, 15 tahun. Seorang remaja pengidap kelainan yang membuatnya memiliki dua sisi kepribadian yang berbeda. Kehidupan mereka selayaknya remaja justru dirundung oleh banyak tragedi.


Aku, siapa?

Aku...

Adalah orang yang menganggap pertemanan adalah hal yang busuk?

Dunia yang kejam...

Adalah duniaku?

Kenapa kalian begitu kejam?

Kalian tak pernah mengerti akan aku!

Dengan cara inilah aku merasa bahagia!

Kalian hanyalah manusia kejam !

Kenapa ini terasa begitu sakit?

**[The Troublemaker Teens]**

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid bukan milik saya.**

**Ide Cerita ini milik temen author, dan author melanjutkan u.u.**

**Warning:**

**Typo (kalau ada), AU, OOC , dll.  
**

**Genre:**

**Family, Friendship, Tragedy, A bit Humor **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

[CyberCity,CyberVoca Gakuen, Kantin, 26 Februari XX23]

Miki POV

Terlihat sekelompok remaja. Masa remaja masa yang indah bukan? Banyak teman, bebas melakukan apapun tanpa dikekang.

Cih. Aku benci masa-masa ini. Anak kecil sekarang sudah kelewat alay. Inikah generasi penerus bangsa? Sedangkan 'teman-teman'ku merupakan orang-orang yang kejam.

Disinilah aku. Berada di zona penyendiri. Rangking boleh satu, kaya juga iya, gadget terbaru harus dimiliki. Orang-orang melihat itu dulu. Jangan lupa soal muka. Semua diatas merupakan kriteria untuk populer.

Pantai, plis. Berapa orang yang mengajakmu sebangku saat makan siang? 10? 20? Atau lebih? Aku nyaman sendiri. Tak perlu 'teman' untuk membagi makanan.

"Kasihan si Miki. Masa' dia menghabiskan masa remaja sendirian begitu?"

"Kalau aku pasti akan bunuh diri."

"Dia itu memang kaya. Juga cantik. Bukankah kita lebih baik mendekatinya untuk meraup uangnya sebanyak-banyaknya."

"Oh iya. Ayahnya kan konglomerat terkenal dan paling berpengaruh. Ibunya seorang desainer yang setiap minggu berkeliling dunia!"

"Jangan berisik, bodoh. Kalau dia dengar bagaimana?"

"Maaf. Tee-hee."

Mendekatiku untuk uang?! Kalian pikir aku adalah anak manja yang setiap hari diberi uang dengan mudahnya?! Betapa menyebalkan para remaja ababil itu.

"Hei semuanya!" suara merdu terdengar. Seorang gadis bersurai _golden-blonde _berjalan ke arah sebuah meja. "Hei manis~ siapa namamu?" tanyanya. "Ka-kaai Yuki," jawab Kaai Yuki bergetar.

"Dasar bodoh! Jangan dekati Len! Awas jika aku melihatmu lagi!" bentaknya keras. Kaai Yuki mematung. "Fuahaha!" gadis yang membentak Kaai Yuki tadi berjalan bak peragawati. Namanya Neru Hoshina. Seorang calon gadis cabe-cabean.

Suara tawa centil Neru melengking ke seluruh ruangan kantin. "Hei semuanya! Hari ini kutraktir! Kecuali Kaai Yuki dan gadis menyeramkan berambut merah disana!" Neru menuding diriku. "Oh! Lihat! Tatapannya mengerikan bukan? Pantas tak dapat teman!" Neru berteriak untuk merendahkanku.

"Boleh aku duduk denganmu?" suara tersebut mengejutkanku. Seorang perempuan berambut _cream_ membawa nampan makannya. "Silahkan." Jawabku datar. "Namaku Mayu Mishina. Kalau kamu?" tanyanya sopan. "Miki Manami." Jawabku. "Wah! Salam kenal!" jawabnya riang.

"Lihat! Ada seorang anak kecil!"

Neru berteriak caper sambil menunjuk Mayu. "A-apa?" Mayu tersentak. Tanpa basa-basi ia mengambil pisau yang (kebetulan) ada didekatnya. **"Ulangi perkataanmu." **Suara Mayu menjadi berat.

"Anak kecil,"

"**Matilah kau sekarang!"**

Mayu mengacungkan pisau tersebut. Dengan gerakan tangkas, ia menempelkan pisau itu dileher Neru. "Ma-maafkan aku..." suara Neru bergetar. Neru meneteskan air matanya, sebuah hal langka yang terjadi. "Baiklah! Akan kumaafkan!" suara Mayu menjadi riang. Melepaskan Pisau yang tertempel di leher Neru.

Mayu kembali duduk di bangkunya. Aku hanya bisa terperangah. "Hei! Mau kuberitahu sebuah rahasia?" rayu Mayu. "Kau pasti adalah orang yang mampu menjaga rahasia dengan baik!" sambung Mayu. "Hn. Beritahu saja," jawabku datar.

"Aku pengidap bipolar. Sebuah kelainan yang membuatku memiliki dua kepribadian. Kepribadian ku yang sekarang adalah aku yang sekarang! Ceria!" Jelasnya. "Kepribadianku yang kedua ... adalah aku yang **yandere**. Seperti kau yang lihat tadi. Gara-gara kepribadian itu aku susah memiliki teman." Mayu menunduk.

Aku sedikit merasa iba. Tunggu, bagaimana kalau dia hanyalah orang yang akan **memanfaat** ku? Sebentar, dia percaya aku bisa menjaga rahasia? Dan kenapa ia bisa memberitahu rahasia **terbesar** nya kepada ku?

"Apa yang kau mau." Tanyaku datar. "Menjadi temanmu!" Jawabnya. Aku melihat dari matanya. Mata yang menunjukkan bahwa ia selalu sendiri, tapi ia menunjukkan bahwa ia merupakan orang yang akan memanfaatkan kekayaanku.

Mungkin ia bosan dengan topeng kesepian. Sehingga ia mengajakku berteman?

"Baiklah. Kau menjadi sahabatku, bagaimana?" tawar ku. "Baiklah!" jawabnya ceria.

* * *

**Time Skip**

Aku pulang ke rumahku. Dengan berjalan. Walaupun aku bisa dengan mudah meminta orang tuaku untuk menjemputku dengan limosin mewah. Tapi aku tak mau dimanja. Ini akan memperburuk diriku didepan 'teman-teman' ku.

Membuka pintu rumahku yang seperti istana. Terdengar sebuah teriakan. "Aku tak tahan lagi! Kita **cerai!**" teriak kan Ayah yang memenuhi ruangan. "Ta-tapi ..." Ibu menyela ayah.

"Ini adalah bukti bahwa kau selingkuh! Betapa teganya kau khianati perjanjian kita 15 tahun yang lalu!"

"Ta-tapi ..."

"Tak ada tapi-tapian!"

"Tampar aku Mas! Tampar!" (Ichi: kok kaya Meme ya? -_- | Reader: kan lu yang tulis thor!)

PLAK!

Berisik.

Aku masuk ke kamarku. Tanpa mempedulikan pertengkaran mereka yang bisa mempengaruhi pernikahan mereka.

Kutatap sebuah foto. Foto dimana aku baru lahir. Dan yang membuatku bahagia adalah ...

Ayah dan ibu yang tersenyum ...

Aku menatap meja belajarku. Disana berjajar gadget yang dibelikan orang tuaku walaupun aku tak memintanya. Kumasukkan semua gadget itu kedalam tas. Serta memasukkan beberapa stel baju dan dompet. Tak lupa kuambil beberapa buku dan charger. Lalu mengangkat sebuah kursi yang terbuat dari besi.

PRANG!

"Ayah ... Ibu ... AKU TAK MAU KEMBALI SAMPAI KALIAN BERBAIKAN!" jeritku keras. "MIKI! MAU KEMANA KAU!?" ayah berteriak. Namun tak kuhiraukan.

* * *

Sampai aku bertemu dengan beberapa anak laki-laki yang kukenal. Ya, mereka merupakan sahabatku. "Eh Mik! Dari mana?" tanya Piko Utatane, yang sering kugoda dengan sebutan 'cowok gak jadi'.

"Kabur dari rumah! Kalian mau main bola?" tanyaku. "Iya dong! Masa' mau main kasti!" Jawab Piko. "Eh, kebetulan! Kami kekurangan satu orang, nih," ucap Len. "Eh? Betulan nih mau ngajak cewek manja ini?" tanya sebuah suara yang asing ditelingaku. "Lu kudet kebangetan deh, Kaito!" bela Piko.

"Lihat aksinya di lapangan nanti," Kata Len sambil mengedipkan-kedipkan matanya. membuat Kaito tersipu malu ...

Tunggu?!

"AWAS PIKO! ADA PASANGAN HOMO!" teriakku sambil nuding-nuding Len dan Kaito. "Sialan lu Kaito!" jerit Len sambil menjitak Kaito. "Udah-udah. Yuk, ke lapangan!" kata Piko.

Lapangan begitu ramai. Beberapa orang terlihat berlalu lalang. Namun aku melihat Neru dan gengnya duduk di bangku penonton. Hari ini adalah pertandingan Vocaloid melawan Cyber FC.

Dengan cepat aku mengikat rambutku dan memakai wig merah. Untuk bertanding di sepak bola, aku harus menjadi seorang laki-laki. "Mikio, udah siap?" goda Al. "Alkampret jangan goda gue," jawabku judes. Miki adalah seorang perempuan penyendiri sedangkan Mikio adalah orang yang mudah bergaul serta _easy-going_. Aku memerankan dua orang yang berbeda.

* * *

Aku memasuki lapangan. Beberapa orang meneriakkan namaku.

"Mikioooo! Aku suka kamuuu!"

"Semangat, Mikioooo-_san_!"

"Gyaaaa Mikioooo! *pingsan*"

Ketika aku menjadi Mikio, semua orang memujaku. Bahkan seperti yang kalian dengar tadi, bahkan ada yang menyukaiku! (Ichi: bahkan sampai ada yang pingsan, tuh! XD)

"PRIIT!"

Terdengar tiupan peluit. Dengan cepat Len menendang bola keatas. Kaito dengan sigap menendang bola tersebut, mengoperkannya ke arah Piko. Piko mengoperkan ke arahku. Dan kami saling balas mengoper. Tiba-tiba seorang berambut pirang pucat merebut bola tersebut. Lalu menendangnya ke arah seorang laki-laki berambut _cream_ yang mirip dengan Mayu.

Tunggu dulu ...

"Mikio! Jangan bengoooong!" teriak Piko. "E-eh maaf!" aku segera menendang bola yang Piko rebut dari pemuda berambut _cream_ tersebut. Aku melihat ke arah punggungnya, MUYO.

"DIVE SHOOT!"

Aku dan Piko menendang bola dengan bersamaan. Skor beralih menjadi 0-1.

* * *

**Time skip**

Inilah saat yang kusukai.

Kemenangan yang tim-ku raih.

PUJA KERANG AJAIB! ULULULU!

Ehm, maaf atas OOC tadi. Beberapa orang mengangkat tubuh Len karena Len yang membuat kemenangan untuk tim Vocaloid. Beberapa cewek dengan genitnya mendekati Len. Aku sendiri berbicara dengan 'Mayu' versi cowok.

"Engg- namamu Muyo, ya?"

"Nggak. Namaku Mayo."

Terjadi _silent awkward_.

"Iya! Namaku Muyo! Udah ketulis jelas dipunggungku!" Muyo tertawa. "Namamu Mikio, 'kan-

-Atau dirimu adalah Miki Manami." Tebak Muyo. "Hah? Kok tahu?" aku terkejut. "Ikut aku." Aku dan 'Muyo' masuk ke ruang ganti. 'Muyo' melepaskan wignya.

Eh? Dia memakai wig?

"Aku adalah Mayu," Mayu terkikik pelan. "Sama denganmu, aku menyamar. Sebetulnya, timku mengetahui aku adalah perempuan. Lalu aku mencoba melawan mereka sendirian. Skorku waktu itu adalah 5-1. Akhirnya mereka memasukkanku." Mayu menjelaskan.

"Oh. Kau membuatku terkejut." Kataku. "Hehe. Sebetulnya aku lebih nyaman bergaul dengan laki-laki." Mayu berpikiran sama denganku. Aku melepas wig-ku juga, lalu berjalan keluar lapangan.

"Len!" panggilku. Len pun menoleh. "Ada apa Mik?" tanyanya. "Hehe. Ini sahabat perempuanku yang pertama. Namanya Mayu!" kataku senang. "Lho? Ini 'kan pemuda yang nge-golkan tadi? Kok jadi cewek?" tanya Len kebingungan. "Dia sama denganku. Dia menyamar." Jelasku.

"Wah! Gitu ya. Jadi sahabatnya Miki terus ya! Kasihan Miki temennya cowok semua!" ledek Len. Aku menjitak Len. "Woi! Cowok gak jadi! Jangan ledek gue!" kataku. "Ampuuun!" kata Len sambil berlari. "Sini lu! Gua kaga puas njitak elo!" kataku sambil mengejar Len.

Aku menyadari kalau sebuah mata berwarna kuning menatapku dengan tajam. Itu adalah mata milik Neru. Ia dan geng-nya berada di lapangan untuk menonton pertandingan tadi. Dengan pandangan merendahkan kepadanya, aku menjitak Len yang sudah tak mampu berlari.

"Hei! Miki sialan! Ngapain lo deket-deket Len?! Mau caper, neeeh!" jeritnya kepadaku dengan aksen alay-nya. Aku hampir muntah mendengarnya. "Karena dia teman pertamaku." Suara Len yang membelaku, yang membuatku teringat akan kejadian 'itu'.

* * *

**Flashback : on**

"Lihat itu!"

Sekelompok remaja yang kutaksir anak SMA tengah mem-_bully_ seorang berambut pirang. Mereka melemparkan jus, sampah, dan tepung ke arah orang yang mereka _bully_.

"Mati kau!"  
"Enyah saja!"

Sumpah serapah terdengar, mulai mengusik telingaku. "Bisakah kalian diam." Kataku datar. Aku sedang menyamar menjadi Mikio. "Mau apa kau, heh?" kata seseorang dari mereka. "Membuat kalian diam." Jawabku. Lalu dengan tangkas kupukuli mereka dengan tekhnik yang kupelajari dari eskul ku. Para laki-laki itu habis babak belur.

Aku melepas wig-ku. Membuat diriku yang asli terlihat.

"Kita... dikalahkan cewek?"

"Si-siapa kau?"

"Miki Manami." Jawabku. Lalu berjalan ke arah 'target' mereka. "Ma-mau apa kau?" tanyanya tergagap. "Membantumu." Aku memberikan tanganku. "Cepat berdiri bodoh," kataku. Ia pun meraih tanganku dan berdiri. "Ayo cepat pergi!" kataku sambil menarik tangannya.

Aku dan dia berlari ke arah lapangan. "Mik! Siapa yang lo bawa? Kok kotor gitu?" tanya Piko yang menyambutku. "Hei, perkenalkan dirimu." Kataku datar sambil menyikutnya. "Kagamine Len." Len memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hei, kau bisa main sepak bola?" tanya Piko. "Semua laki-laki pasti bisaaaa..." aku memasang wajah '_you-don't-say'_. "Maksudku bermain sepak bola dengan bagus?" tanya Piko. "Nggak terlalu bagus, sih," jawab Len. "Baiklah. Mau masuk ke tim Vocaloid?" tawar Piko. "Siapa saja anggotanya?" tanya Len. "Baru aku dan dia sih." Piko menunjukku.

"Tapi suatu saat akan menjadi klub sepak bola paling terkenal di kota ini!" Kata Piko penuh semangat. "Baiklah, aku bergabung," Len tersenyum. Aku dan Piko tersenyum.

Semenjak itu, nama Kagamine Len menjadi terkenal.

* * *

**Flashback : off**

"Jangan ganggu dia." Len berkata dengan nada dan aura suram. "Ba-baiklah, Len-sama!" Neru berlari meninggalkan lapangan dengan muka malu.

"Makasih ya, Bakagamine," kataku. "Lo berterima kasih apa ngejek gue?" muka Len berubah menjadi cemberut. "Yo! Semuanya!" Kaito tiba-tiba datang. Beserta dua orang berambut ijo ... mantep... dan ... hot... apaan sih?

"Ini namanya Gumi dan Gumiya Nakami, mereka mau masuk." Kata Kaito memperkenalkan mereka. "Ya sudah! Makin banyak makin bagus!" Piko tersenyum lebar. "Eh aku pulang dulu ya!" aku berlari keluar lapangan.

Ketika aku keluar, Mayu duduk di bangku kayu. Sedang beristirahat. "Eh. Mayu, boleh aku kerumahmu?" tanyaku. "Kamu ada masalah apa?" tanya Mayu.

"Orangtuaku bertengkar hebat." Kataku. "Biar aku membantu masalahmu." Kata Mayu. Kami pun berlari ke arah rumahku.

Aku melihat ke arah rumahku. Dengan gemetar kubuka pintu rumah. Kupersilakan Mayu masuk. Terlihat dua orangtuaku duduk.

"Miki...kami pikir... lebih baik -

\- Kami bercerai..."

Dan aku merasakan duniaku telah runtuh.

**Chap 1... End**

* * *

akhirnya ... kelar juga! Harap menikmatinya! Oh iya, soal future game... saya discontinued karena kehabisan ide... Akhir kata~! Silakan pukul tombol review dibawah~

V

V

V

V

V

v


End file.
